Dead Drama Rising
by the guy obsessed with zombies
Summary: what happens when dr2 meets total drama
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Dead Drama City

I don't own total drama anything but i do own dead rising rated M for blood and gore

The characters are Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan (Courtney and Duncan got back together), Gwen, Trent, Chris, Alejandro, Chef Hatchet, Cody, And Sierra ( both going out together)

They had just gotten off the plane at Fortune city

Geoff: Dude this place is awesome!

Bridgette: Yeah I can't believe Chris made us come here instead of like death valley.

Chris: I wanted to send you there but then we got an offer to be on terror is reality, ain't that right Chef

Chef: He he, yeah

Trent: Wait we are on terror is reality.

Duncan: Yeah! This is gonna be awesome.

Gwen: But there are only 4 people who compete in the games.

Chris: The guys would not come if their girl friends did not come.

Alejandro: Except for me.

Courtney: wait wont the CURE people complain

T.K.: They dont come here to stop competators they dont want to be real close to the stadium anyway CHRIS MCCLAIN its good to meet ya!

Chris: Good to meet ya too T.K.

They then went to the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2 the stadium

Geoff, Trent, Duncan, Alejandro, got into their suits and got their motorcycles and the others (except Chris and Bridgette) went to the seats and they saw Sierra and Cody and sat next to them. Bridgette was outside the arena cause her friends before TDI were here at the arena and they decided to catch up with each other while the others were inside.

and they all waited for T.K. and Chris to finish their little intro

T.K.: Welcome to TERROR IS REALITY 17! Today we have some special guests tonight. Please Clap your hands for CHRIS MCCLAIN!

Chris: Hello today Terror Is Reality meets Total Drama with Duncan! Geoff! Trent! and Alejandro!

T.K.: Alright let the games begin!

The guys drove their bikes all around the entire zombie pit and when it all ended Geoff was in first place.

After the show they were all backstage except ridgette who was waiting outside the arena cause her friends before TDI were here at the arena and they decided to catch up with each other while the others were inside. As they were walking towards the elevator they overheard T.K. talking to someone about doing something for phenotrans in fortune city. they thought it was nothing and continued to the elevator.

Cody: Did you guys hear that.

Duncan: it was proably nothing.

DIng! the elevator opened and they all went inside.

the last thing they heard was a huge boom before everything went black.

When they awoke they heard screaming so much screaming

Trent: Whats happening out there?

Alejandro started prying open the elevator door

Alejandro: Well we won't find out unless we get out of here now will we.

Once it opened they saw a man in a purple jacket acting very stange

Strange man: OH GOD! She got me! She got me!

Gwen: Umm sir?

Strange man: Urk! Accck! Gaaaah! Uhhh!

turns around

groans

Cody: Do you see that thing!?

Geoff grabs fireaxe and slices zombie head off

Geoff: WE NEED TO FIND BRIDGETTE


	3. Chapter 3 the outbreak

They managed to get to the entrance to leisure park when they saw Bridgette being bitten on the upper right arm.

Geoff: (while swinging the axe) NO!

Bridgette: AAAAAAHHHHH!

zombie's head slices in half

Courtney: Oh god.

Geoff: Dont't worry i got you baby

as they went outside they saw so many zombie but the also saw gunshots and a bunch of people going towards the shots so they follow them and it turned out to be a bunker so they managed to get inside.

Sierra: Whats happening out there!

suddenly the other bunker door opened and a security guard was standing in front of everyone

Guard: Names Raymond Sullivan get in here.

As they were walking in Sullivan stopped Geoff and Bridgette

Sullivan: She can't come in here.

Geoff: Why the **** not!?

Sullivan: You see her arm. Shes bitten and we don't have any zombrex.

pulls gun out and points it at bridgette.

Geoff pushes gun away

Sullivan: She can turn at any moment.

Bridgette: Don't talk like im not even here.

Geoff: i will get her zombrex

Sullivan: there is an air duct leading right to the Royal Flush Plaza right there. Go and don't come back until you get som zombrex. Check the pharmacy.

Geoff: Don't worry Bridge i'll get you some.

Bridgette: Thank you.

Geoff then crawls into the air duct.

Bridgette: Wait Geoff.

Geoff: Yeah Bridge.

Bridgette: Take the walkie talkie i found before the show it might be useful.

Duncan: let me come with you.

Geoff: Really?

Duncon: You can't go out there by yourself and i ust want to kill some more zombies.

Geoff: Alright fine.

Duncan then climbed into the duct after Geoff and followed him to the Royal Flush Plaza


	4. things i need to explaiin

things i need to explain

1. im trying to think of different stories as well as new chapters for dead drama rising

2. dead drama rising is not going through the entire story missions its going a different route to where stacy and chuck are not there at all and rarely will there be optional psycopaths like brandon or the mailman guy

3. its hard coming up with ideas since im a new fanfiction writer and im trying to make the cchapters as long as i can


End file.
